ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Shadow
is an anti-Ultraman Zearth robot made by Lady-Benzene. Unlike Zearth, he was black and yellow, has evil red eyes, pointed ears, and a head fin. He used his full power against Zearth, but was destroyed in battle. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 65,000 tons *Flight speed: Mach 21 *Running speed: Mach 6 *Underwater speed: Mach 1 *Jumping range: 1,200 m *Physical strength: Unknown, was able to lift Miraclon (70,000 tons) with one hand History Ultraman Zearth 2: Superhuman Big Battle - Light and Shadow A devastatingly powerful android Ultraman created by Lady-Benzene and programmed with a massive amount of martial arts knowledge, Ultraman Shadow's first mission was to attack Zearth in Antarctica. The war machine followed his target through the area at high speeds, finally landing to confront each other in the icy wasteland. Shadow soon gained the upper hand on the hero, smashing him to the ground repeatedly, kicking him into the air as he attempted the Speshusshura Ray. The two fought high in the air, Shadow once again overwhelming the hero and using a diving kick to smash him into the ground below. Shadow launched a Shadow Fist Punch, striking Zearth's eye and giving it a blood red hue. Finally, the two set loose their signature beams, the colliding energies fighting but Shadow's overwhelming Zearth's and smashing him to the ground hard. Content with this, Shadow flew off, leaving Zearth laying unconscious on the ground, Color Timer blinking rapidly. He was later deployed to challenge Zearth once again, but the hero was emotionally crushed from the previous battle. MYDO arrived to attack Shadow with a laser rope, but Shadow just snapped the rope and grabbed them, using the laser ropes to smash their ships into each other. When Miraclon was sent against him, Shadow used Darklar, only to have his capsule monster beaten and hurled at him, causing his timer to begin blinking, forcing Lady-Benzene to recharge him. Ultraman Shadow instantly took matters into his own hands, pummeling Miraclon into submission with his Shadow Fist Punches before he was then sent by his master to put a city under her control. MYDO attacked Shadow, only for one of their own to be placed under his control as well before Shadow was recalled to Shadow City. When MYDO arrived via Sky Shark to free the captives, Lady-Benzene launched Shadow to deal with them. While intelligently aiming for his Color Timer with a powerful weapon dubbed the Zetton Cannon, Lady-Benzene had predicted this, giving Shadow a shield around his timer. Their beam was deflected right back, blasting them from the sky. He then assaulted them with his energy blasts, trying to finish them off. As the machine prepared to finish them, Zearth arrived with a kick to the android's head. The evil Ultra attacked, but unlike before, Zearth had trained heavily, ready for the battle and began overwhelming Ultraman Shadow before landing a kick to the head, Shadow toppling to the ground. The two soon launched skywards and Shadow fired his Shadow Fist, only to be dodged and then sent plummeting to the Earth below by Zearth’s new Zearth Machine Gun Kick, his Color Timer flashing and a sparking wound in his armor on his head. However, Lady-Benzene used her tower to recharge the robot. The two Ultras prepared their finishing rays once more, firing together. Using her machines, Lady-Benzene powered up Shadow's beam but with those all over the world cheering for him, Zearth unleashed the Cross Speshusshura Ray. The beam tore through the Shadolium Ray and blew Shadow to pieces of blazing slag, freeing Lady-Benzene's slaves with his demise. Trivia *Suit actor: Yu Kanetsuka *Unlike other robot replicas of Ultramen, Shadow was not built in an attempt to mimic his opponent Zearth or ruin his reputation, but was created as an assassin to kill the Ultra. He is the first original robot Ultraman, although he is clearly based on Zearth. *Shadow is the only Ultraman to fire his beam from the under side of a closed fist. *Despite his supposed sophistication, Shadow was easily defeated when his Capsule Monster was thrown at him. *In the Singaporean English dub of Ultraman Zearth 2, his name is Shadow Zearth. *He is one of the few Ultras (though he is a fake) who had more than one Color Timer rings, one during his defeat by Miraclon and another during his defeat by Zearth. Powers and Weapons * : Shadow's "+" style beam attack. * : Shadow summons brass knuckles on his wrists to enhance his attack power. ** : With the Shadow Merikens equipped, Shadow's fist flies off and strikes the opponent, then returns via a purple stream of energy. ** : Ultraman Shadow can fire rapid shots of purple energy from his Shadow Merikens. * : Shadow has a Color Timer, like Zearth, but his is equipped with armor to protect it against attacks. * : Ultraman Shadow can fire a beam of red energy from his eyes, turning humans into mindless followers of his creator, Lady-Benzene. Though, it's only effective on people who lost their faith in Ultraman Zearth. The only way to reverse this, is to destroy Ultraman Shadow. * : A variety of powerful kick techniques. This includes roundhouse kicks, dive kicks, and knee kicks. *Darklar Summon: Ultraman Shadow can summon the capsule monster Darklar when commanded by Lady-Benzene. Shadolium Beam.jpg|Shadolium Ray Shadow Merikin.jpg|Shadow Merikin Shadow Merikin Punch.jpg|Shadow Meriken Punch Shadow Merikin missiles.jpg|Shadow Merikin Missiles Color Timer Armor.jpg|Defense Shield Mind control Beam.jpg|Mind Control Beam Merchandise Ultraman Shadow was released as an Ultra Hero Series figure in 1998 and 2000. The Ultra was also released as a Powerful Sound Series Ultra Series figure. Ultra Hero Series *'Ultraman Shadow' (1997) **Release Date: 1997 **ID Number: 26 **Price: 700 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4902425559087 **Materials: PVC : The first Ultraman Shadow toy is released as part of the Ultra Hero Series lineup. Sporting 3 point of articulation, he is molded in primarily black plastic, and painted in mostly yellow and some gold and red details. He also features molded Merikens on his pair of hands. : The stock photo on the rear packaging depicts his full body in 3 different views. UHS-Ultraman-Shadow.jpg *'Ultraman Shadow' (2000) **Release Date: 2000 **ID Number: 18 **Price: 700 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4902425768120 **Materials: PVC :The original Ultra Hero Series Ultraman Shadow is reissued for the 2000 lineup, with no changes on the figure other than the packaging. His data card & the rear packaging photo depicts him fighting with Zearth. 200651214257480.jpg Sound Battler Immortal Ultra Warriors 200651214257480.jpg|Ultra Hero Series Ultraman Shadow. playvsuruhikariyamitop19.jpg|Play Hero VS (bundled with Ultraman Zearth) $(KGrHqZ,!kwE9VQt+hgBBPobsbU!c!~~60_57.JPG|Gashapon Ultraman Shadow. $T2eC16dHJH8E9qSEW9I,BQLsNO0hWw~~60_57.JPG|SD Finger Puppet Ultraman Shadow $(KGrHqQOKj!E6TMfUNRJBOwEwSgWE!~~60_57.JPG|Powerful Sound Series Ultraman Shadow !By817-gEWk~$(KGrHqF,!hsEw5B7hiuuBMT2pWCCuQ~~_3.JPG|Ultraman Head Collection Ultraman Shadow 18ultramanshadow.jpg|Ultraman Shadow PVC figure. !BnoeiCgB2k~$(KGrHqUOKjEEtrP0KWt(BLkSky8Cqw~~_35.JPG|Ultraman Shadow head display toy. 2006512142571411.jpg|comparison of the old and new package version of Ultraman Shadow toy. ultraman18.jpg|Ultraman Shadow toy new package. Gallery 012 Ultraman Shadow1.jpg|Ultraman Shadow Shadow's first apperance.png|Ultraman Shadow's first appearance Shadoww.png shadow ice bwahahah.jpg Ultraman Shadow I.png Shadow_artic.png Ultraman Shadow II.png Shadow_face.png Zearth v Shadow.png shadow again wakakaka.jpg shadowwlalalala.jpg Shadow fires Shadolium Beam at Zearth.png Shadow's Shadolium Beam overpowered by Zearth's Cross Speshusshura Ray.png|Shadow was overpowered by Zearth Other Media 20090926123709f5d.jpg|Ultraman Shadow, along with Lady-Benzene in the manga adaption. 180px-Ultraman_Shadow_Bench.jpg|Shadow in a spoof picture 120049361290616308283.jpg|Two Ultraman Shadows from Ultra Hero Battle Theater (2008) See also *Ultraman Zearth *Alien Benzene id:Ultraman Shadow Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zearth Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Fake Ultras Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Ultraman Zearth Category:Evil Ultras Category:Movie Villains Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen